


Dzień ojca

by Andzia267



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Geeky, Humor, Humour, Kinda, M/M, Mention of Ironstrange, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, actually, in chapter two, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Peter cały dzień próbuje złożyć Tony'emu życzenia z okazji dnia ojca.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spóźnione o 40 minut. Mój pierwszy fanfic z marvela... a w mcu siedze już 6 lat xD

Nieznośny alarm budzika, jakoś obudził Petera, pomimo jego sprzeciwu. Wyłączył go i zsunął się leniwie z łóżka. Przetarł oczy i podszedł do zawieszonego na ścianie kalendarza. Dzisiejsza data była zakreślona czerwonym markerem.  
Dzień ojca.  
\---------  
Nie mógł wysiedzieć literatury. Nie to, żeby normalnie sypiał na lekcjach czy coś. Dręczył go po prostu dzisiejszy plan. Z jednej strony nie chciał o nim zapomnieć, a z drugiej się go zwyczajnie bał. Był taki ośmieszający. Wszystko mogło pójść albo bardzo dobrze, albo bardzo źle i nie było nic pomiędzy.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwało go niedelikatne dźgnięcie w ramię. Peter wyczuł je trochę wcześniej, ale był za bardzo zamyślony, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę.  
Odwrócił się w stronę Neda, który wyglądał jakby wynalazł sposób na bezbolesną naukę, albo przynajmniej pokój na świecie.  
Peter pochylił się w jego stronę.  
-Ej, bo skoro jesteś w Avengers, nie, to dlaczego nie ma cię z nimi w telewizji?  
Peter nie myślał, że to do niego wróci.  
-No bo... Bo są pokłóceni... i... nie rozmawiajmy o tym w klasie!-szepnął trochę za głośno.  
Odwrócił się pseudo-konspiracyjnie.  
Za nim siedziała MJ, która patrzyła na niego, jakby wiedziała o nim wszystko. Ale to było w pełni normalne. Odwrócił się z powrotem i rozejrzał jeszcze trochę. Wszyscy inni byli zbyt pogrążeni we śnie, żeby zwracać uwagę na to, że w ogóle coś mówił.  
Peter spojrzał jeszcze ma Neda. Starał się wyglądać karcąco, ale wyszło fatalnie.  
\---------  
Zadzwonił dzwonek, a Peter wyszedł z klasy jako pierwszy. W jego myślach układało się Wszystko co powie panu Starkowi. Zbiegł do szatni i wyjął buty.  
-Zbudujemy dziś lego Sokoła Milenium?-zapytał Ned, który zakładał buty obok.  
-Muszę się dzisiaj spotkać z Panem Starkiem.-szepnął rozglądając się po szatni.  
-Aaa, spotkanie... rozumiem...-mrugnął porozumiewawczo  
Ned też rozejrzał się, po czym podszedł dostatecznie blisko Petera, żeby nikt poza nimi nie słyszał nic co teraz powiedzą.  
-Będziesz w wieży Avengers?-wyszeptał nie tłumiąc nawet podekscytowania.  
Peter zastanowił się chwilę i nachylił nad Nedem.  
-Nie. Wieża została sprzedana.-zawiązał pierwszego buta  
-A gdzie się teraz spotykacie?  
-Nie mogę ci powiedzieć  
-Macie spotkania co tydzień, czy co miesiąc?-to już nawet nie był szept, Peter chciał to jak najszybciej urwać.  
-Kiedy dzieje się coś ważnego.-zawiązał drugiego buta  
-Kolegujesz się z Kapitanem?  
-Powiedzmy-zamknął szafkę  
-Na zebraniach jesteście w kostiumach, czy ubieracie się normalnie?  
- _Ned._  
Peter zamknął szafkę i wyszedł ze szkoły.  
Kawałek przeszedł z Nedem. Potem uciekł w ciemną uliczkę i przebrał rozglądając się za nieświadomymi, lub co gorsza świadomymi podglądaczami. Już w stroju Spider-mana skakał po budynkach w stronę domu Starka. Spieszył się, ale nie mógł zignorować grupki ewidentnie okradającej jakiegoś nastolatka z roweru na jego oczach.  
\--------  
-Karen, połącz mnie z Panem Starkiem.  
Dzwonek dzwonił i dzwonił, sygnał za sygnałem, ale nikt nie miał zamiaru odbierać.  
Aż przyszła wiadomość.  
"Jesrem zajegy. Ządzwon do happygo"  
-Pan Stark, nie wysłałby takiej nieprofesjonalnej wiadomości.-pomyślał głośno Peter-Karen, powiedz mi, czy Pan Stark znowu pije.  
-Nie posiadam takich danych.  
-Ma jakieś spotkanie służbowe?  
Nastała cisza, a Karen wydawała się szukać.  
-Nie znalazłam żadnych spotkań, na które Pan Stark byłby zaproszony.  
-Jesteś połączona z Fridayem?  
-On ze mną tak, a ja z nim nie.  
-Pan Stark widzi wszystko co robię?  
Ma taką możliwość, ale jeszcze z niej nie korzystał. Z moich danych o nim wynika, że zostawił tą furtkę do kryzysowych sytuacji i nie zamierza zakłócać twojej prywatności, jeśli to nie jest konieczne.  
Petera pozytywnie zatkało.  
\--------  
Spider-man jadł burito na dachu jednego z budynków i patrzył na zegarek. Była szesnasta. Minęło chyba wystarczająco czasu, żeby zadzwonić znowu do Pana Starka.  
Więc zadzwonił.  
Jeden sygnał, drugi, trzeci i znowu nic.  
Westchnął i dokończył burito machając nogami w powietrzu.  
Zobaczył jak podejrzana grupka wchodzi do sklepu pani, która tydzień temu nakarmiła go paellą w podziękowaniu za zdjęcie kota z drzewa.  
Przeskoczył na sąsiedni budynek i spuścił na sieci, żeby mieć widok zza okna. Było tak jak się spodziewał. Starali się ją okraść. Wszedł przez okno i przykleił dwójkę do ściany. Na pozostałą trójkę było już za późno z elementem zaskoczenia, ale udało mu się ogłuszyć jednego, a drugiego związać z trzecim. Podszedł do miłej pani od paelli i uśmiechnął. Nie widziała tego, ale chciał być miły.  
-Niech pani zadzwoni po policję. Sieć rozpuści się za trzy godziny.  
Wychodząc przyczepił ogłuszonego siecią do podłogi. Na wszelki wypadek.  
\-------  
-Panie Stark-krzyknął Peter, gdy zobaczył właśnie jego przy stole koło kawiarni.  
Tony podskoczył na krześle i spojrzał najpierw w stronę drzwi kawiarni, a potem na Petera.  
Był dziwnie speszony.  
Złodziej, którego gonił Peter skorzystał z okazji i uciekł.  
Obojgu to umknęło, a J. Jonah Jameson tego wymiaru już zacierał rączki nad tym jak idealnie możnaby było zniszczyć tym reputację Spider-Mana.  
-Jestem zajęty-powiedział Tony, znowu patrząc w stronę drzwi  
Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Pomachał głową w lewo, a gdy Peter odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, przed kawiarnią nikogo nie było.  
-Panie Stark, nie mam dwunastu lat, tylko piętnaście, jestem już prawie dorosły! Wiem, że Pam z kimś jest. Pogodził się Pan z Panną Potts?  
-Nie, nie pogodziłem się z Pepper. Zaręczyny jako plan na odwrócenie uwagi nigdy nie są dobrym pomysłem.  
Peter nie chciał słuchać wywodów o życiu, więc szybko wszedł mu w słowo, zanim wywody w ogóle się zaczęły.  
-Panie Stark, szukałem Pana cały dzień! Chciałem Panu...  
-To Spider-Man! I Tony Stark!  
Wokół nich zebrał się ogromny tłum ludzi. Piszczeli i wystawiali karteczki, notesiki i długopisy.  
Peter niechętnie zostawił Tony'ego, przyczepiając się do budynku i wyskakując w górę.  
Tony wyglądał na złego. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi kawiarni przepraszająco. Wyjął  
telefon i napisał coś. Posłał w stronę Petera ostatnie złe spojrzenie.  
\-----  
Spotkali się jeszcze raz. Tym razem Peter walczył u jego boku. Zupełnie przypadkowo usłyszał krzyki i szum. Gdy poszedł za nimi, zobaczył właśnie Iron Mana. Zdziwiło go to. Tony zwykle nie walczył ze zwykłymi przestępcami. Ale cokolwiek się właśnie działo i czymkolwiek był cel przestępcy, Peter nie zamierzał dać Tony'emu uciec. Kszątał się wokół niego i próbował zagadać.  
-Panie Stark-uniknął dachówki rzuconej w niego-nie zdążyłem Panu powiedzieć.  
Tony nie odpowiadał, a zły na cały świat Peter w końcu powalił wroga.  
-Panie Stark!-zatrzymał go, zanim mógł odlecieć.  
-Nie za bardzo mogę rozmawiać.-powiedział. Jego oddech był niestabilny, jakby przebiegł kilometr-przestań-dodał szybkim, ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.  
-Pan wymyśla wymówki, żeby ze mną nie rozmawiać! Widzę, że Pan może rozmawiać!  
Klapka hełmu otworzyła się, a zbroja nie miała właściciela.  
-To nic nie usprawiedliwia. Nie steruje się zbroją na spotkaniach służbowych!  
-Zrozumiesz jak dorośniesz-powiedział tak samo niespokojnie.  
Zbroja odleciała.  
-Jestem już dorosły!-Peter krzyknął za nim-I nie rozumiem-dodał siadając na ziemi.  
Schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\----------  
Była dwudziesta. Babrał się jeszcze z pięcioma innymi przestępcami. Planował to od miesięcy, a Pan Stark nie dał mu dojść do słowa. Kiedy już zdobył się na odwagę.  
-Teraz albo nigdy-powiedział do siebie  
-Chcesz pocałować Lizz?-dopytała Karen  
Peter nie skomentował tego.  
Ale zebrał się na odwagę i podążył w stronę domu Starka.  
Pare przecznic przed nim przebrał się z powrotem w Petera Parkera.  
Gdy doszedł zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Otworzył mu jakiś mężczyzna, którego Peter nie znał. W oczy rzuciły mu się paski siwych włosów po dwóch stronach głowy i ostre kości policzkowe, którymi chyba możnaby było się przez przypadek pociąć.  
Nie zastanawiało go to ani chwilę.  
-Dzień dobry. Czy jest Pan Stark?  
-Tony! Jakieś dziecko do ciebie-zawołał zrezygnowany mężczyzna.  
-Mam piętnaście lat-wtrącił nieśmiało, ale stanowczo Peter  
Niedługo potem drzwi otworzyły się szerzej pokazując Tony'ego w luźnym podkoszulku z nazwą jakiegoś metalowego zespołu o którym Peter pobieżnie słyszał.  
-Dlaczego nie jesteś w szkole?-zapytał Tony  
-Panie Stark, jest dwudziesta, szkoła już dawno się skończyła.  
-Wracaj do domu. Ciocia May musi się strasznie przejmować!  
-Ale Panie Stark!  
-Nie Peter. Jesteś strasznie nieodpowiedzialny. Ja daję ci ten strój, a ty narażasz siebie i swoją tożsamość otwarcie ze mną rozmawiając przy każdej możliwej okazji. Nie respektujesz mojej prywatności i nie rozumiesz, że mogę być zajęty. Nie mówiąc już nawet o tym, że cały dzień jesteś Spider-Manem. Ciocia May musi umierać ze strachu! A twoja szkoła? Odrobiłeś pracę domową? Nauczyłeś się? Jeśli masz zawalić szkołę, życie prywatne i zdrowie Cioci May, nie powinieneś być Spider-Manem.  
-Panie...  
-Nie dyskutuj. Wsiadaj do samochodu! Zawiozę...  
-Szczęśliwego dnia taty!-krzyknął i przytulił Tony'ego, który od razu ucichnął


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych spóźnionych świąt... mały bonus z okazji wsparcia jakie dostałam! Kiedyś myślałam, że dziewięć kudosów to cud. Dziękuję wsyztskim, którzy mnie inspirują.

Tony złapał Petera w miażdżącym uścisku. Jego zęby za miliony dolarów zaświeciły w szczerym uśmiechu.  
Telefon Petera zadzwonił i zmusił go do puszczenia Tony'ego. Dzwonkiem była jakaś piosenka z lat osiemdziesiątych.  
Peter wyjął telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni i nie sprawdzając nawet kto dzwoni zaśmiał się niezręcznie.  
Tony odłożył rozmowę o trzymaniu telefonu w kieszeni spodni na później.  
-Panie Stark, to ciocia May-powiedział szeptem tak jakby mogła ich usłyszeć.  
Tony wystawił rękę robiąc poważną minę.  
Gdy tylko dostał telefon odebrał go i momentalnie odsunął go od twarzy.  
Peter nawet parędziesiąt centymetrów dalej słyszał dokładnie każde słowo.  
Nie zachęcało do powrotu do domu.  
-Tu Tony. Peter jest u mnie-odsunął telefon jeszcze dalej marszcząc brwi. Druga ręka automatycznie osłoniła drugie ucho jakby to miało naprawić wyrządzone szkody.-Kazałem mu dzisiaj zostać. Właśnie miałem go odwieźć.-spojrzał na Petera, który poruszał ustami jakby chciał powiedzieć słowo "lekcje". Uznał, że mordująca go May nie była warta wychowawczego zachowania w tym przypadku-Pomogłem mu odrobić lekcje.-dodał niepewnie.  
Po jakiejś minucie jednostronnej rozmowy rozłączył się.  
-Masz szczęście Peter. Odrób lekcje zaraz jak wrócisz!  
-Dziękuję Panie Stark!-krzyknął Peter przytulając się raz jeszcze.  
-Happy cię odwiezie bo mam gościa-uśmiechnął się i... zawstydził?  
Zamknął drzwi dość szybko i nawet nie zdążył się odwrócić i poczuł ciepłe ciało przytulające go od tyłu.  
Jasne usta ugryzły go w ucho, a zarost sprawił, że podrapał ucho ramieniem.  
Zakrztusił się śliną i złapał plecy Stephena, przyciągając go do siebie.  
-A więc mnie też możesz przytulić, _tatusiu_ -powiedział nisko z ledwie zauważalną chrypką.


End file.
